


Alphabet Soup (Bark) Ken Joshima

by TheRainRogue



Series: Alphabet Soup [✓] [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Friendship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24364636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: Bark, Bark, BarkThe sound of the dogs next door was grating on your last nerve. It was nearly noon, and they had been at it since five that morning. “Ken!”
Series: Alphabet Soup [✓] [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759129
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: Anime, Drabbles





	Alphabet Soup (Bark) Ken Joshima

  * **Genre** : Crack, Friendship ☁
  * **Word Count** : 102 ☁
  * **Pairing** : None ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Katekyo Hitman Reborn ☁



* * *

[ **B** is for _bark_ ]

_Bark, Bark, Bark_

The sound of the dogs next door was grating on your last nerve. It was nearly noon, and they had been at it since five that morning. “Ken!”

“What?!” Ken called, eyes never leaving the television screen. He was in the middle of playing a video game with Chikusa and he hated to be interrupted.

With a smirk, you said, “Will you please go tell your brothers to be quiet!”

“Damn you!” He growled in anger, throwing the game controller at your head.

You dodged and ran from the room, clutching your stomach as you laughed your head off.

* * *


End file.
